Envie d'amour
by Serleena
Summary: Normalement, ils ne sont pas censés ressentir ce genre de chose. Normalement. Mais il y a toujours une exception à la règle, n'estce pas Envy ?
1. une drôle de découverte

**Voilà ma nouvelle fic ! Enfin si on veut, vu que je fais déjà la suivante. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je change complètement de personnage principal cette fois. Alors ? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La lumière du matin filtrait doucement par la fenêtre de la chambre. Les rayons caressèrent la joue de la jeune fille, et taquinèrent ses yeux clos. Elle détourna la tête de cette lumière un peu agressive, et finit par ouvrir les paupières. Elle s'étira tel un chat, et se leva. Ensuite, elle ouvrit les volets, se faisant éblouir par la lumière du soleil au passage. Mais la jeune fille sourit : encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ses parents étaient déjà partis à leur travail respectif, ce fut donc la domestique Elisa qui la servit.

" Bonjour Elisa ! Comment va-tu ce matin ?" demanda joyeusement l'adolescente en s'installant.

" Très bien mademoiselle, je vous remercie. Et vous ?" répondit Elisa.

" On ne peut mieux avec ce temps superbe. Je vais encore rester dehors toute la journée je crois." répondit la jeune fille.

" Vous avez bien raison. Ce serait bête de rester enfermée avec ce beau soleil."

La jeune fille prit son petit-déjeuner, et alla ensuite s'habiller. Comme il allait sûrement faire chaud, elle mit une petite robe légère à bretelles fines, et parsemée de fleurs. Elle passa des bracelets à ses poignets, et un pendentif en forme d'ange autour du cou. Elle natta ensuite ses cheveux châtin, deux petites nattes, mit un chapeau et sortit. L'adolescente respira avec bonheur le parfum des fleurs qui embaumaient l'air.

Elle salua quelques connaissances en cours de route, et alla à la place publique. Au milieu trônait une fontaine sur laquelle lisait une jeune fille. Elle s'en approcha.

" Salut Mireille !" dit-elle.

" Salut Maëlle !" répondit l'interpellée.

Elles se firent la bise, puis Maëlle s'assit à côté de son amie sur le rebord de la fontaine.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lit cette fois ?" interrogea Maëlle.

" Un roman policier. Mais c'est pas le tout de lire. Que va-t-on glander aujourd'hui ?" répondit Mireille en fermant son livre.

" Si on allait rendre visite au dabe ?" proposa Maëlle.

" Lequel, y'a que de ça ici."

" Celui qui a un verger enfin. Voir si on peut lui chivailler une pêche ou deux." répondit Maëlle.

" Ok !"

Elles se levèrent, et quittèrent la place publique. Tout en bavardant, elles se dirigeaient à l'autre bout de la petite ville. Elles arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'un vaste champ, entouré de barbelés.

" Nan mais mate-moi ça ! Ce vioque a augmenté la hauteur de ses filasses à pointes." fit Mireille.

" S'il croit que ça va suffire à nous décourager, c'est bien mal nous connaître." ajouta Maëlle.

Elle fouilla sous un buisson, en retira un long bâton courbé. La jeune fille se mit ensuite en devoir d'attirer une branche chargée de fruits juteux vers elles. Mireille cueillit ensuite les fruits qu'elle mit dans son sac.

" Houlà, je crois qu'on va brader une salade pas fraîche. J'aperçois le tondu qui se ramène." fit Maëlle.

" Dans ce cas, cassos en vitesse." dit Mireille.

Maëlle lâcha la branche et cache le bâton.

" Il devrait pas s'agiter comako l'ancêtre. Sinon y'a bien un de ses membres qui va tomber par terre." fit Mireille.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent la poudre d'escampette, direction une prairie où elles avaient l'habitude d'aller à chaque fois. Elle grimpèrent sur une petite colline d'où on pouvait voir la ville, et s'assirent sur l'herbe verte.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Redites-moi en quoi le vieux shnock nous intéresse." fit Envy.

" C'est un alchimiste dans le même genre que Tucker. Il effectue des croisements entre animaux, sauf que lui ses chimères sont bien plus grosses et plus ... perfectionnées." répéta Lust sans impatience.

" Ah ouais ? Et en quoi sont-elles différentes des autres ?"

" Elles présentent de nouvelles caractéristiques que n'avaient pas les deux espèces originelles. Ce sont des mutants quoi."

" Et le maître le veut pour son compte." compléta Envy.

" Il était temps que tu comprenne."

" C'est pas ça, mais ça me dit rien cette mission. Je crains juste que ce ne soit terriblement chiant."

Envy regarda par la fenêtre de la diligence. Leur maître avait tendance à leur confier des missions plutôt barbantes ces temps-ci. La dernière fois, ils avaient simplement dû aller exécuter un type dont les recherches sur l'eau rouge n'avançaient pas assez vite au goût de Dante. L'homonculus de l'envie aurait nettement préféré aller taper sur des militaires, ou mieux encore, sur le Full Metal nabot.

" Tu sais, il est surveillé par l'armée, qui s'intéresse aussi à son travail." reprit Lust.

" Ah ? Voilà qui pourra me distraire." sourit Envy.

Ils arrivèrent au village habité par leur homme à la tombée de la nuit. Lust s'occupa de leur réserver une chambre, pendant que Gluttony demandait s'il pouvait manger un homme qui lisait le journal.

" Non." répondit Envy.

" Son chien alors ?" continua le gros homonculus.

" Non plus. Tu mangeras quand on te le dira, point barre."

Gluttony eut un gémissement déçu, et mit un doigt dans sa bouche. Lust revint, et donna la clé de sa chambre à Envy. Gluttony logerait avec elle, autrement il risquait de dévorer sa chambre. Envy découvrit avec indifférence la chambre pourvue d'un lit une place, une commode et une salle bain de la taille d'un dé à coudre et d'un toilette.

" Mais c'est le Ritz ici !" ironisa-t-il après avoir fait le tour du propriétaire.

Il revint près de son lit où il avait déposé une bourse. Envy ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, s'installa sur le rebors et ouvrit la bourse. Il en sortit une pierre rouge il porta à sa bouche. En bas, un couple s'arrêta près d'un lampadaire et s'embrassa. Envy les trouva pitoyables dans un premier temps. L'amour ça rend faible.

Puis il se demanda ce que ça faisait d'avoir une personne qui vous aimait, prenait soin de vous, vous câlinait, avec qui vous riez, qui vos consolait, bref toutes ces petites choses issues de l'amour. Lui personne ne l'aimait. Non. On le craignait la plupart du temps, on le détestait, voire on le haïssait.

En quatre siècles d'existence, Envy n'avait jamais expérimenté le sentiment inverse, l'amour. Il s'en était contenté jusqu'à présent. Mais à présent qu'il en avait un exemple sous les yeux, il s'interrogeait. Ca avait l'air agréable, vu le sourire de ces deux humains.

Mais est-ce que ça ne rendait pas dépendant de l'autre personne ? Ne devait-on pas perdre sa liberté en échange d'un peu d'affection ? Lui il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, hormis Dante. Encore qu'elle ne lui en demandait pas souvent. Seule la fabrication de la pierre philosophale l'importait. Le reste ... elle s'en fichait royalement.

Envy referma la bourse contenant les pierres rouges, le couple s'en alla. La rue était à présente déserte. L'homonculus contempla la rue vide, le silence seulement troublé par l'aboiement d'un chien. Ca ressemblait trop à ce qu'il vivait. La solitude, le silence. Certes il y avait bien les autres homonculus, mais au final chacun ne s'occupait que de sa petite personne. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une famille. Tous ils n'étaient que des chiens errants recueillis par une vieille avide d'immortalité, des êtres sans âme, des coquilles vides. Des monstres.

Etait-ce pour ça qu'Envy détestait les humains ? Parce qu'ils avaient une famille ? Parce qu'ils étaient heureux, qu'ils pouvaient ressentir des émotions auquel il n'avait pas accès ? Parce qu'ils étaient simplement ça, humains ?

" _Houlà, mais je réfléchis trop aujourd'hui ! Je suis très bien comme je suis. J'ai pas d'émotions, donc je ne suis pas faible. Les homonculus sont supérieurs aux humains._" pensa-t-il.

Envy referma la fenêtre, et alla se coucher. Une fois la lumière éteinte, il se posa encore une question : s'ils sont supérieurs aux humains, pourquoi certains voulaient-ils devenir comme eux ?

Le jour suivant, il rejoignit Lust et Gluttony au-dehors. Lust désirait par-dessus tout devenir humaine. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir des émotions ? Etre heureuse ?

Les trois homonculus se mirent en route. Ils devaient enlever cet alchimiste au nez et à la barbe des militaires. Si l'un des bleus rappliquait, Lust et Gluttony s'en chargeraient pendant qu'Envy mettrait le vioque hors de leur portée. Selon les rumeurs qui circulaient, et qui étaient parvenues aux oreilles de Dante, le vieux croulant nicherait dans une vieille ferme, assez à l'écart. Vu ses expériences, il valait mieux.

" Tiens regarde, un détachement de militaires là-bas." fit Lust, tirant Envy de ses pensées.

L'homonculus reporta ses yeux violets sur les soldats.

" C'est pas notre cher briquet que je vois là-bas ? dit-il.

" Si tu parle de Mustang, oui c'est bien lui. Il encore plus mignon que je le croyais." répondit Lust avec un sourire.

" Réfrène tes ardeurs, on a du pain sur la planche." reprit Envy en s'éloignant.

" Dommage, je l'aurais bien enflammée davantage la bougie brune."

Envy leva les yeux au ciel. Ah le péché de luxure ! Jamais satisfaite. En plus avec un physique comme le sien, c'était pas bien difficile de rassasier son appétit.

Les trois homonculus arrivèrent en vue de la ferme. Les bleus n'y étaient pas encore. Tant pis, pensa Envy, il se rattraperait sur l'alchimiste. Après un moment d'observation, les trois péchés se dirigèrent vers la ferme. Envy l'ouvrit à sa manière, autrement dit avec un délicat coup de pied dans la porte. Personne. Ils se mirent à explorer la maisonnée. Gluttony engloutit une corbeille de fruit, panier compris.

" Manquerait plus qu'il ne soit pas là." fit Envy en refermant une porte ( _Ndla : oh !_ _Comment il a fait ?_)

" Allons voir dans l'étable." fit Lust.

Des bruits d'origine animale leur parvinrent. Les expériences de l'alchimistes devaient se trouver entassées là. Effectivement, diverses bestioles les regardèrent entrer dans l'étable. Envy remarqua ce qui devait être une vache au départ, pourvue d'une paire d'ailes énormes, des pattes et une queue de lézard. Des élcats de lumière attirèrent leur attention. Les homonculus découvrirent l'alchimiste en pleine transmutation. Quand les éclairs disparurent, ils virent un chien de berger avec des cornes de bélier, les sabots qui vont avec et les poils légèrement frisés.

" Joli dites donc." lança Envy.

L'alchimiste sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui lui adressait la parole.

" Eowan Nax ?" fit Lust.

" C'est moi. Qui êtes-vous, des militaires ?" répondit-il.

" Hé ho restez poli ! Nous on est des homonculus." intervint Envy.

" Des ..."

" Parfaitement. Et on vous embarque. Allez hop ! Envy emballe-moi ça et vite, avant que les bleus arrivent." coupa Lust.

Envy saisit une corde, rattrapa l'alchimiste qui s'enfuyait, l'assoma et enfin le saucissonna.

" Militaires, arriver." fit Gluttony.

" Merde, voilà le chalumeau et ses vaillants petits soldats." fit Lust en regardant par la fenêtre.

" Chic." répondit Envy.

" Je peux les manger ?" demanda Gluttony.

" Bien sûr, autant que tu voudras. Lust, embarque le vioque j'ai besoin de me défouler." répondit Envy en lui refilant son paquet.

" Ne traînez pas trop." fit Lust en traînant l'alchimiste.

" Oui maman."

Roy et son équipe virent Gluttonny démolir un pan de mur, et se précipiter vers eux. Le colonel réagit au quart de tour et lui mit le feu.

" YA-HOU !" entendirent-ils ensuite.

Envy arriva comme une boule dans un jeu de quilles. Il empoigna le fusil de Jean qu'il tordit, fila un coup de pied à Falman derrière, fit voler Kain et frappa Mustang au visage. Hawkeye fit feu sur lui. Envy bondit en l'air. Gluttony se reconstitua, et chargea. Breda et les autres lui tirèrent dessus, tandis que le colonel et son lieutenant avaient maille à partir avec Envy.

Riza tira dans la tête, l'homonculus s'effondra. Roy s'occupa encore de Gluttony, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire.

" Manger !" s'exclama-t-il en bondissant haut malgré son poids.

Envy se releva, et alla prendre Riza par surprise. C'était compter sans l'ouïe fine de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna brutalement et lui refit un troisième oeil. Envy resta debout cette fois.

" Merde, voilà des renforts ! Gluttony on se casse !" s'exclama Envy.

L'homonculus le suivit sans hésiter. Mustang lança ses troupes à la poursuite des homonculus. Envy dut affronter un véritable déluge de feu, composé à la fois des balles et des attaques de Roy.

" _Si ça continue je vais épuiser ma réserve de pierres rouges. Heureusement que j'en ai emporté._" pensa Envy.

Mais si jamais les flammes touchaient sa bourse, adieu les pierres. En passant près d'un buisson, ladite bourse s'accrocha à une branche et y resta. Envy ne remarqua rien. Les balles d'Hawkeye sifflaient à ses oreilles, et il sentait la chaleur des flammes de Roy. Une balle entra dans son bras. Envy pensa que les deux humains se fatigueraient avant lui. L'homonculus aussi fatiguait. Il s'était pas mal dépensé pour le combat de tout à l'heure, sans compter les deux résurrections qui avaient bien consommé ses pierres. Bientôt, Envy entendit les bruits de pas de ses poursuivants s'estomper. Mais avant qu'ils n'abandonnent, une dernière balle vint se loger dans son dos.

Envy s'écroula près d'un chêne, inconscient. Riza et Roy étaient à bout de souffle.

" Que ... fait-on ... colonel ?" articula Riza.

" Vous ... l'avez touché ?"

" Oui, dans le dos. Je crois qu'il est tombé près d'un arbe."

" Envoyons des soldats le récupérer. Nous on est trop fatigués pour le porter." reprit Roy.

Ils firent demi-tour pour aller chercher des volontaires. De son côté, Maëlle rentrait chez elle passant près de la ferme. Malgré les rumeurs qui circulaient, la jeune fille n'était nullement effrayée. Il en allait de même pour Mireille.

" Tiens regarde, c'est quoi ça là-bas ?" fit Maëlle.

" Où ça ?" demanda Mireille.

" Près du chêne. C'est une personne !"

Maëlle se précipita, et retourna Envy. Il était toujours inconscient.

" C'est ... une fille ou un garçon ?" questionna Mireille.

" Chais pas, mais il ou elle est blessé. Aide-moi, on va l'amener chez moi." reprit Maëlle.

Mireille attrapa les pieds d'Envy, et toutes deux le sortirent de là. Et quand les militaires revinrent, ils ne trouvèrent que l'arbre. Roy jura contre cette disparition. Chez elle Maëlle déposa Envy sur son lit, et demanda à Elisa de lui apporter la trousse à phamarcie. Ensuite, elle commença à soigner l'homonculus.

Mireille pour sa part, annonça qu'elle rentrait chez elle. Elle salua son amie et la bonne, et s'en alla. Maëlle termina ses soins, et rangea la trousse. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que l'étrange adolescent se réveille.


	2. L'ange aux yeux turquoise

**Voilà la suite ! Où l'on devine sur qui Envy va flasher. Mais comment ça va se passer ? Merci pour les reviews.**

**Au fait, les persos sont pas à moi.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Envy reprit conscience. Il se sentait assez faible, sans doute avait-il épuisé toutes ses pierres rouges.

" Ah ça y est tu es réveillé !" entendit-il.

Envy vit alors une jeune fille penchée sur lui, qui lui souriait. Elle avait un visage ovale, des lèvres pleines et roses, mais ce qui le frappa surtout c'était ses yeux turquoise. L'homonculus remarqua son pendentif en forme d'ange.

" Es-tu un ange ?" s'entendit-il répondre.

Elle eut un petit rire qui sonna agréablement aux oreilles d'Envy.

" Non ! Loin de là ! Je m'appelle Maëlle, et toi ?"

" Envy."

" Enchantée de te connaître Envy. Dis donc, tu as une belle couleur d'yeux. Tu as faim ? Comment te sens-tu ?" reprit la jeune fille.

" Me sens très fatigué."

Envy chercha sa bourse de pierres, mais ne la trouva pas.

" Où est ... où est ma bourse ?"

" Ah je sais pas. Tu n'avais rien sur toi quand je t'ai trouvé." répondit Maëlle.

Envy se redressa, mais la tête lui tourna. Maëlle lui conseilla de se rallonger.

" Ca va j'ai pas besoin de ton aide !" riposta-t-il en éloignant sa main de lui.

Envy se leva. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il allait tomber mais Maëlle le rattrapa. L'homonculus fut submergé par le parfum de la jeune fille. Elle le reconduisit au lit.

" Tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état de te déplacer. Je vais aller chercher ta bourse si c'est si important pour toi. Mais je te garantis pas que je vais la trouver." annonça Maëlle.

Envy ne trouva rien à redire. Il se sentait déconcerté par sa gentilesse, mais aussi par elle tout simplement. Elle avait quelque chose qui le désarmait, il ne savait pas quoi. Maëlle quitta la chambre, et se rendit à l'endroit où elle avait découvert Envy. Elle fouilla attentivement le sol, mais ne trouva aucune trace de la bourse en question.

Vers midi, Envy put se lever. Il était presque à la porte d'entrée, quand il croisa Maëlle qui revenait. Elle lui apparut en pleine lumière, le soleil jouant dans ses cheveux châtains.

" Je suis désolée je n'ai rien trouvé." annonça-t-elle.

Envy jura entre ses dents. Maëlle s'approcha plus près. Elle était plus petite de quelques centimètres.

" Il est l'heure de manger, tu peux rester si tu veux." proposa-t-elle.

" Non, je me tire." répondit sèchement Envy.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte d'entrée. Au-dehors, il vit les militaires qui semblaient interroger tout le monde. Envy songea que sans ses pierres rouges son pouvoir risquait de ne plus fonctionner.

" Tu as des ennuis ?" demanda Maëlle.

Envy ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer la porte. Maëlle lui attrapa alors la main et l'entraîna. Envy fut surpris par ce contact. Jamais personne ne l'avait pris par la main. Maëlle le fit sortir de la maison, et le conduisit au garage. Elle tira sur une corde, et un escalier descendit. Tenant toujours Envy, elle le fit monter.

" Tu n'auras qu'à te cacher ici, je m'arrangerais pour t'apporter à manger." annonça-t-elle.

Maëlle se dirigea vers un canapé, qu'elle déplia pour faire un lit. Envy la regarda faire, promenant son regard sur la jeune fille. Pas mal pour une humaine.

" Et voilà ! Tu as de quoi dormir, et y'a un toilette en bas. Je vais te laisser t'installer, je t'apporterais ton repas un peu plus tard." annonça-t-elle.

" Euh ... d'accord."

Maëlle laissa un Envy perplexe. Depuis quand acceptait-il l'aide des humains ? Ce devait être son manque de pierres rouges qui en était la cause. Envy s'approcha d'une lucarne qu'il ouvrit. Il aperçut Maëlle qui rentrait chez elle. Vu qu'il n'avait plus ses pierres, et que les militaires rôdaient dans toute la ville, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste dans ce garage. Une heure plus tard, il aperçut Maëlle qui arrivait avec un plateau repas. Il se retourna au moment où elle montait les escaliers. Maëlle déposa un petit plateau sur une table.

" Voilà. Tu dois avoir très faim." dit-elle en le regardant.

Elle n'avait pas tort, seulement Envy ne mangeait pas ce genre de nourriture. Toutefois il s'avança, et commença à manger. Maëlle sourit, et s'assit à côté de lui.

" Les militaires risquent de venir ici. Tu pense que tu pourra te cacher ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. Mais pourquoi tu m'aide ? Si les militaires me cherchent c'est que je suis dangereux." dit-il en la regardant du coin de l'oeil.

" Oh ça ... ils en ont embarqué des innocents aussi. Pis chais pas, j'ai envie de t'aider." répondit Maëlle.

Envy poursuivit son repas en silence. La présence de cette fille le troublait. Enfin, il ne resterait probablement pas des lustres ici. Quand il eut fini, Maëlle repartit avec le plateau, et Envy retourna à sa lucarne. Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, il la vit arriver accompagnée de Mustang et d'Hawkeye.

Envy jura. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas complètement ouvert la lucarne. Envy leva la tête. Les poutres du plafond feraient une bonne cahette qu'autant plus qu'il faisait sombre. Envy prit quand même le temps de replier le canapé, et monta prestement au plafond.

Maëlle fit monter le colonel et son lieutenant. Un seul coup d'oeil suffisait à savoir qu'il était difficile de cacher là. Hawkeye leva les yeux, mais ne vit rien de suspect.

" Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a rien là non plus." fit Roy.

Maëlle soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Elle se demandait où le jeune garçon avait bien put se planquer.

" Si jamais vous l'apercevez, prévenez-nous immédiatemment s'il vous plaît." reprit Mustang en se tournant vers elle.

Maëlle le regarda de ses grands yeux bleu clair, un petit sourire sur le visage. L'innocence incarnée.

" _Tout bonnement désarmant. Je n'ai jamais vu de visage plus innocent._" pensa Roy.

" Entendu colonel." dit-elle.

La jeune fille les raccompagna. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle retourna rapidement au garage. Envy était descendu du plafond quand elle arriva. Maëlle lui sourit, et il ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre.

" Tu étais caché où ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Au plafond."

" Whoâh ! T'es sacrément agile pour y être monté. Ils ne devraient pas revenir avant demain. Si jamais tu veux sortir, je dois avoir de quoi te déguiser, tu n'auras qu'à me dire, ok ?" reprit-elle.

" Je verrais." dit-il.

Il regarda à nouveau Maëlle. Bon sang, elle le déconcertait complètement. Il observa son visage encore une fois.

" _Elle a vraiment un visage d'ange ... oh à quoi je pense moi ? C'est une humaine, une de ces faibles créatures pathétique ! _" se dit-il.

Envy ignorait pourquoi, mais il eut l'impression que ça ne correspondait pas du tout à Maëlle. Il s'aperçut que la jeune fille le détaillait.

" Qu'est-ce que tu regarde ?" demanda-t-il un peu brutalement.

" Toi. Tu es très musclé." répondit Maëlle en souriant.

Envy haussa les sourcils de surprise, en même qu'il ressentit une sensation bizarre au niveau des joues. Maëlle sourit en le voyant rougir. Puis elle lui tourna le dos.

" Attends !" dit-il.

Envy fut le premier surpris par sa réaction. Si bien qu'il ne put rien dire d'autre que :

" Non ... rien."

Maëlle haussa les épaules, et s'en alla laissant un Envy songeur. Pourquoi cette humaine lui faisait-elle cet effet ? Cette gêne ... l'homonculus ne savait plus quoi penser ni faire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Où a bien pu passé Envy ? Il devrait être de retour depuis longtemps. Maintenant les militaires rôdent et on est coincés." fit Lust à côté de la fenêtre.

" Le maître va pa être content." fit Gluttony.

" Nous avons ce qu'elle veut. Reste à le lui apporter." reprit Lust.

Eowan était toujours ficelé, et posé dans un coin de la chambre. Gluttony aurait bien voulu le manger, mais Lust l'avait formellement interdit. Cette dernière remarqua soudain quelque chose sur un des militaires.

" C'est la bourse d'Envy ... il lui est arrivé quelque chose." dit-elle.

" Envy a un problème ?" interrogea Gluttony.

" Oh oui. Il n'aurait jamais laissé ses précieuses pierres aux mains des humains."

Lust s'éloigna de la fenêtre, contrariée. Il leur fallait retrouver Envy avant de pouvoir rentrer. Lust décida d'attendre la nuit pour voir si le péché d'envie n'était pas retenu par les militaires. Quand le ciel fut noir, elle se faufila jusqu'au campement des soldats. A première vue, pas de cage qui pourrait le retenir.

Lust inpecta chaque tente, silencieuse comme une ombre. Dans la sienne, Riza se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait entendu un bruit. Le lieutenant sortit un flingue de sous son oreiller. Ensuite, elle se leva doucement arme au poing.

Lust la vit la première, et se cacha. Riza passa sans la voir. La blonde fit le tour du campement. Rien. Elle regagna sa tente, et tâcha de se rendormir. Lust rentra à l'hôtel, en ayant récupéré la bourse d'Envy au passage. Gluttony l'attendait.

" Rien de rien, mais au moins ce ne sont pas les militaires qui le détiennent. C'est quand même bizarre, ce n'est pas son genre de disparaître comme ça." dit-elle en posant la bourse sur une table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Envy se réveilla, et mit un certain temps avant de reconnaître la pièce où il se trouvait. Ah oui, le garage de l'humaine. Envy se sentait mieux qu'hier, mais il avait toujours besoin de ses pierres rouges. La veille au soir il avait fait un essai de métamorphose, et ça l'avait grandement fatigué. L'homonculus décida de ne plus rester une seconde de plus ici. C'est le moment que choisit Maëlle pour arriver.

" Salut Envy ! Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner." claironna-t-elle en déposant un plateau.

" C'est gentil, mais je pars." dit-il.

" T'es pas un peu fou ? Les militaires te recherchent, et ils ont donné ton signalement à tout le monde. Et désolée d'avoir à te le dire, mais t'es facilement repérable." objecta Maëlle.

Ca il ne le savait que trop, c'est pourquoi il devait trouver des pierres rouges.

" Reste ici le temps qu'ils s'en aillent. Si tu sors comme ça ils vont te capturer." reprit-elle doucement.

Envy la regarda. Après tout, il pouvait tout aussi bien indiquer à Lust où il se trouvait, elle pourrait lui apporter des pierres rouges. Comme ça, il pourrait s'en aller et ne plus ressentir ces curieuses sensations à la vue de cette fille.

" J'ai besoin de téléphoner." dit-il.

" C'est par là." répondit Maëlle.

Il la suivit jusque chez elle. Elisa le regarda bizarrement. Maëlle lui montra le téléphone.

" T'as un annuaire ?" demanda-t-il.

Maëlle s'approcha de lui et l'effleura par mégarde. Envy s'interrogea sur l'impression de brûlure qui en résulta. L'adolescente lui tendit l'annuraire, et l'homonculus chercha le nom de l'hôtel. Puis il composa le numéro, et demanda à ce qu'on lui passe la chambre où logeait Lust.

" Enfin te voilà ! T'es où ?" demanda celle-ci.

" Coincé chez une fille. Tu peux m'apporter des pierres rouges ?" répondit Envy.

" Chez une fille ? Ooooh !"

" Arrête ton cirque et rapplique ! Je te donne l'adresse."

Envy la demanda à Maëlle, puis la transmit à Lust. Celle-ci lui dit qu'elle arrivait immédiatement.

" Tu t'en va alors." fit Maëlle.

" Ouais. J'allais pas non plus rester là des siècles." répliqua l'homonculus.

" Dommage. Enfin bref."

Lust arriva quelques instant plus tard, directement au garage. Envy alla lui ouvrir. Il prit la bourse qu'il avait laissé échapper, en retira une poignée de pierres qu'il s'empressa d'avaler. Maëlle de son côté, vint voir qui passait prendre Envy. Elle fut surprise par l'allure de Lust.

" C'est quoi ça ?" lâcha-t-elle à l'adresse de la grande brune.

Lust la regarda en plissant les yeux.

" _Ca_ a un nom : Lust, petite humaine." rétorqua-t-elle.

" Mouais ! Je comprends pourquoi."

" Bon allez ! On s'arrache !" fit Envy en remballant ses pierres.

Lust passa devant. Maëlle fit un petit signe à Envy, qui sans savoir pourquoi le lui rendit. Ce qui arracha un sourire en coin à Lust.

" Elle te plaît on dirait."

" Ca va pas non ! " s'écria Envy.

" Dans ce cas pourquoi lui répondre ? "

" Chais pas."

Envy changea d'apparence. Ils passèrent prendre l'alchimiste, qu'Envy assoma et fourra dans un sac tandis que Lust appelait une diligence. L'instant d'après, ils quittaient la petite ville tranquille.


	3. Ce qu'ils ne sont pas censés ressentir

**Tadaaa la suiiite** !** Merci pour les coms, ça mi touche bocoup. Je suis en train de faire la prochaine, hé ouais déjà, mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, ça devrait aller nettement mois vite, du moins je le crois. En attendant, amusez-vous !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Les trois homonculus avaient remis Nax à Dante depuis quelques jours. Envy lui, se surprenait à penser souvent à Maëlle. Il revoyait son visage souriant, ses yeux turquoise. Pourquoi le hantait-elle ? Envy avait tenté de la chasser de son esprit, mais en vain. Aussi un jour, il sortit de la maison de Dante sans dire quoi que ce soit. La petite ville où habitait Maëlle n'était pas loin de Central. Il aurait vite fait d'y aller. L'homonculus y arriva en fin de matinée. Il alla automatiquement à la maison de la jeune fille. Maëlle le vit arriver depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle descendit et vint à sa rencontre.

" Envy ! Ca alors, ça fait plaisir de te revoir." dit-elle.

" Bonjour Maëlle. Comment va-tu ?" répondit Envy en souriant.

" Bien. Tiens puisque t'es là, tu veux que je te fasse visiter la ville ?" proposa Maëlle.

" Euh ... je dois être encore recherché, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

" Ah oui. A moins que j'arrive à te déguiser ... viens on va voir ça."

Envy la suivit à l'intérieur de la maison. Il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il était un homonculus, de peur qu'elle ne le voit comme un monstre et le rejette.

" _Peur ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur de sa réaction ? J'ai pas à avoir honte de ce que je suis !_" songea-t-il avec étonnement.

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas gâcher cette relation naissante. Elle lui faisait du bien, il avait l'impression d'être normal. Maëlle lui donna un pantalon et un t-shirt. Mince comme il était, ils lui allèrent.

" Il faut camoufler tes cheveux." dit Maëlle pensive.

" Ben ... je peux essayer une autre coiffure." dit-il.

" Ouais, et tu mettra une casquette et des lunettes de soleil. En espérant que ça suffise."

Envy attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval partant de la nuque, mit une casquette et chaussa les lunettes que Maëlle lui tendait.

" Ca va, t'es assez méconnaissable." dit-elle.

En effet. Envy lui-même eut du mal à se reconnaître lorsqu'il se vit dans la glace. Ensuite, tous deux partirent en balade dans les rues de la ville. Maëlle lui fit visiter un musée, le centre commercial du coin ... D'ordinaire Envy n'aurait même pas voulu y poser un bout d'orteil. Seulement avec la jeune fille, ça lui semblait agréable. Maëlle lui proposa ensuite une glace.

" Non merci."

Tous deux allèrent ensuite sur la colline où elle avait l'habitude d'aller avec sa meilleure copine. Envy respira avec bien-être l'air frais, et goûta la caresse du soleil. Ca changeait du manoir de chez Dante. La plupart du temps, Envy n'en sortait que pour effectuer une ou deux missions. Et il ne profitait pas du paysage en général. Envy s'allongea dans l'herbe. Maëlle termina sa glace, et en fit autant.

" Envy ?"

" Mh ?"

" La fille qui est venue te chercher la semaine dernière, c'était ta mère ?"

Envy ouvrit de grand yeux. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Lust, sa mère !

" Non, juste une ... comment dire ? Une ... collègue."

" Tu travaille ?"

" Oui et non."

" Ben toi au moins t'es pas compliqué comme gars ! Et sinon, tu as des frères et soeurs ?" demanda Maëlle.

" Ouais on peut dire ça. Tu sais, j'ai une vie assez compliquée. Si on pouvait parler d'autre chose ..." fit Envy.

" Si tu veux. La visite t'a plu ?"

" Ouais c'était sympa. Mais il va falloir que je rentre."

" Oh déjà ?"

Envy sourit à son air déçu. Maëlle se leva en même temps que lui et le reconduisit chez elle. L'homonculus reprit ses habits ordinaires.

" Tu reviendra ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oh sûr. Mais quand ça je ne sais pas."

" Bon ben à la prochaine alors." fit Maëlle.

Envy la salua, et retourna chez Dante. Sloth lui demanda où il était passé. Envy répondit juste qu'il était dehors. L'homonculus de la paresse n'insista pas. Les jours suivants, Envy retourna voir Maëlle. Il se sentait bien en compagnie de la jeune fille. Ils partaient souvent en balade. L'adolescente lui présenta Mireille, avec laquelle il sympathisa aussi. Ils formèrent bientôt un trio inséparable.

Envy appréciait tout particulièrement la compagnie de Maëlle, et il était heureux quand il pouvait rester seul avec elle. Quand il réfléchissait, il s'étonnait d'apprécier autant un humain. Lust elle, ne fut pas longue à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

" Alors, on est encore allé voir sa petite copine ?" lança-t-elle lorsqu'il revint.

" De quoi tu parle ?"

" De la gamine de l'autre fois. Celle avec les yeux bleus clair." répondit Lust.

" C'est pas ma petite copine !" répliqua Envy.

" Ah non ? Alors pourquoi va-tu la voir aussi souvent ?" sourit la brune.

" Parce que ça me détends."

" Voyez-vous ça. Toi qui déteste les humains, je trouve ton attitude pour le moins étrange, mon cher Envy." reprit Lust.

" Toi c'est ta curiosité qui me tape sur les nerfs. Fous-moi donc la paix; ma chère." rétorqua l'adolescent.

Il coupa court à la discussion en montant dans sa chambre.

" Ma p'tite copine ! N'importe quoi. C'est pas parce que je vais la voir que je l'aime. Toute façons les homonculus peuvent pas être amoureux." dit-il tout haut.

Envy se laissa tomber sur son lit. Non, les homonculus ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux. Ils n'avaient pas d'émotions, sinon la haine de l'humain. C'est ce que Dante leur avait toujours dit : pas d'émotions pour eux. Une hypothèse traversa l'esprit du palmier : et si elle se trompait ? Si les homonculus pouvaient ressentir autre chose que la haine ? Envy roula sur le côté. Il entendit qu'on ouvrait la porte. Quelqu'un s'assit ensuite sur son lit.

" Paraît que t'as une copine ? Tu veux pas me la présenter ?" demanda Wrath.

" On t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes le mioche ?" rétorqua Envy.

" Non. Alors, je peux la voir ta chérie ?"

" C'est pas ma p'tite amie c'est clair ?" s'exclama Envy en se retournant.

" Ca c'est que tu dis." insista Wrath.

Envy se redressa d'un bond et le saisit au cou :

" Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. OK ?" dit-il en détachant chaque mot.

" C'est très clair. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se dit. Alors, à ton avis, combient de temps ça va prendre avant que la rumeur n'arrive aux oreilles du maître ?" reprit le garçon en écartant le bras d'Envy.

" J'en sais rien et je m'en cogne. Depuis quand les homonculus croient-ils aux rumeurs ?"

" Peut-être depuis que ça concerne l'un d'entre nous. Alors, elle gentille sinon ?"

Envy le regarda. Wrath avait l'air sérieux cette fois.

" Oui, très."

" Wow. Je pense que t'as de la chance, tu sais."

Wrath se leva et, le laissa songer à ses paroles. Envy soupira. Ils avaient tort, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer ... c'était impossible, contre-nature même. Sloth vint lui annoncer que Dante voulait lui parler. Cette nouvelle ne dit rien qui vaille à l'androgyne. Néanmoins, il se rendit auprès de la vieille dame. Celle-ci était en train de siroter son éternelle tisane.

" Alors mon cher Envy, il paraît que tu fréquente une humaine ?" dit-elle.

" Il paraît. En quoi ça pose un problème ?" répliqua-t-il.

" Les homonculus ne sont pas censés s'amouracher des humains. Je crains que cette relation ne soit pas très saine pour toi." expliqua Dante.

" Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait, c'est jamais arrivé encore."

" Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça arrive. Donc j'aime autant que tu cesse de voir cette fille. C'est compris ?" dit Dante assez sèchement.

Envy cilla. Non mais de quel droit osait-elle ? Il ne faisait rien de mal pour une fois. Mais l'homonculus n'était pas assez fou pour défier cette alchimiste redoutable. Il avait suffisamment enduré ses tortures alchimiques pour ne plus désobéir.

" Compris." répondit-il, un noeud à l'estomac.

" Bien."

Envy sortit de la pièce, se retenant de claquer la porte. L'androgyne bouillait de rage. Les autres homonculus se gardèrent bien de lui demander un compte-rendu de cet entretien. Envy retourna dans sa chambre, et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le lit. L'idée de ne plus revoir Maëlle le rendait triste. Encore un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Une semaine passa, sans qu'Envy n'aille revoir son ange aux yeux turquoise comme il l'appelait secrètement.

Et elle lui manquait terriblement. Envy essayait toutefois de ne rien laisser paraître, surtout devant leur maître. Un soir, Wrath vint le trouver :

" Le maître doit s'absenter pendant deux jours." annonça-t-il.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Qu'elle se tire." répliqua Envy.

" Ce que ça peut te faire ? Une occasion, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Envy se tourna vers le garçon. Ainsi, Wrath était plus perspicace qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il semblait avoir compris que son aîné n'avait pas renoncé à l'humaine.

" Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?" demanda Envy.

Wrath haussa les épaules :

" Je sais pas trop. Des fois je me dis que j'aimerais bien avoir des amis, comme les humains. Ici on peut pas dire que l'amitié règne."

Là il n'avait pas tort. Wrath se leva et alla rejoindre maman Sloth. Envy guetta le départ de Dante. Pendant son absence, les homonculus étaient libres de leur mouvements, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtise. Dès qu'il put, l'adolescent quitta le manoir. Il arriva bientôt en vue du village de Maëlle. Envy sentit son coeur battre d'excitation. Il ralentit l'allure et se mit au pas. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri qui le figea. Cette voix ... était d'origine féminine. Envy fut sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait de Maëlle.

Il rua en direction de l'appel. Il vit alors son amie aux prises avec trois types. Envy sentit une colère intense l'envahir. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita sur eux avec un cri de rage. Bondissant comme un fauve, il entreprit de rouer de coups les trois humains.

" Ne vous approchez plus jamais d'elle c'est compris ? Ou sinon je vous tue !" cria-t-il.

" Envy arrête ! Tu va les tuer !" s'exclama Maëlle.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à stopper l'homonculus. Les trois loubards en profitèrent pour décamper. Envy se dirigea ensuite vers Maëlle qui tomba dans ses bras en larmes.

" Oh Envy ! J'ai eu une de ces trouilles ! Heureusement que t'étais là !" dit-elle.

Envy fut d'abord surpris et gêné de la recevoir ainsi. Mais il lui rendit son étreinte avec tendresse.

" Ne t'en fais pas c'est fini. Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire du mal." dit-il en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux châtains.

Cet instinct protecteur l'étonna. Décidément, Maëlle avait le don de le chambouler. Il attendit que l'émoi de la jeune fille se calme. Ensuite, il lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la ruelle.

" Ils te voulaient quoi ces saletés ?" demanda Envy.

" Mon argent. Et dieu sait quoi d'autre. Mais dis donc, ça faisait un moment que tu venais plus, je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée."

" Certainement pas !" s'exclama Envy.

Maëlle sourit, et il détourna le regard en rougissant.

" Je pouvais pas c'est tout. D'ailleurs, ça devient de plus en plus difficile. J'essaierais de passer la nuit, mais pas trop tard." expliqua Envy.

" Ah bon, d'accord."

Envy passa la journée entère avec Maëlle. Maintenant ils se tenaient la main, comme un vrai petit couple. Envy ne la quitta qu'en fin d'après-midi. La jeune fille se pencha vers lui et lui donna une bise.

" A demain." dit-elle doucement.

" A ... à de ... à demain." bafouilla Envy.

L'homonculus se sentait sur un petit nuage. Il se hâta de rentrer au manoir. Lust et Sloth lui lancèrent des regards suspicieux, qu'il ignora parfaitement. Toutefois, il n'était pas rassuré. Et si elle allaient cafter auprès de Dante ? En ce cas, il s'occuperait personnellement de leur cas. Il croisa Lyra, la bonne qui le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Envy l'ignora elle aussi. Le lendemain, il retourna voir Maëlle, qui cette fois ne se contenta pas d'un simple bisou. Envy rentra avec un air complètement idiot sur le visage.

" Envy rentré !" fit Gluttony.

" Salut Lust." répondit Envy, totalement au sud.

Gluttony le regarda en se grattant la tête. Pour le confondre avec Lust fallait être fort. Parce que même un aveugle saurait faire la différence. Envy alla s'éllonger sur son lit en soupirant comme un abruti, des étoiles plein les yeux. Le soir, Dante fut de retour ( générique des dents de la mer ...). Elle fit appeler Envy, qui se demanda bien ce qu'elle lui voulait.

Quand il arriva, il remarqua aussitôt son air fâché. Lyra se tenait à côté d'elle. Dante était assise en face d'Envy.

" Tu es allé la voir pas vrai ?" commença-t-elle.

Lyra détourna les yeux. Envy eut envie de les lui arracher. L'androgyne se contenta de croiser les bras, dans une position de défi. Une lueur dangereuse brilla dans les vieilles prunelles. L'homonculus n'était pas du tout rassuré.

" Je t'avais interdit de revoir cette fille. Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?" reprit Dante, la voix dangereusement calme.

Envy ne le savait que trop : punition alchimique. Ca ne fit pas un pli. Les homonculus entendaient les coups, et les cris de l'adolescent. Lust ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Wrath se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et Gluttony gémissait. Seule Sloth affichait un calme olympien. Lorsqu'Envy reparut, il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, et était couvert de plaies. L'androgyne était à bout de souffle, et s'aidait des meubles pour se déplacer. Aucun des autres péchés n'osa venir l'aider.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Envy se dirigea vers sa bourse contenant des pierres rouges. Ca irait mieux dès qu'il en aurait avalé quelques unes. Dante avait consumé toutes celles qu'il avait en lui. Envy savoura avec délice le goût des pierres, leur force se répandant en lui, effaçant la douleur. Bientôt, il n'eut plus de plaie, et avait totalement récupéré. Restait le choc de la punition.

Le palmier jeta sa bourse sur la table de chevet. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la fréquenter ? En quoi cela gênait-il leur maître ? De quoi avait-elle peur ? Maëlle n'était pas un danger pour elle, ce n'était même pas une alchmiste. Alors quoi ?

" _Si elle croit m'empêcher de revoir Maëlle, elle se goure complet la vieille ! __Il faudra plus que ça pour nous séparer ! Je l'aime moi, elle y changera rien la vieille bique !_" pensa-t-il rageusement.

Houlà. Qu'avait-il pensé ? Il l'_aimait _? Envy aimait une humaine ? C'était possible ça ?

" _Chuis amoureux moi ? Ben ça alors ! _"

Pour une nouvelle, c'en était une. Nan, ça se pouvait pas. Et pourtant, quand il réfléchissait ... cette colère à l'idée qu'on puisse lui faire du mal, ce bien-être qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était avec elle, l'envie de la revoir à tout prix, quitte à défier leur maître ... Oui, il était bel et bien amoureux. Au lieu de l'inquiéter, cette nouvelle amena un sourire sur le visage de l'homonculus.


	4. Amour en danger

**Je poste là le 4ème chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Alors, est-ce que notre palmier préféré ne va pas avoir trop de problème ?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Envy fit comme il l'avait dit : il alla voir sa belle à la nuit tombée. Maëlle l'accueillit au garage. L'homonculus lui administra un baiser avide qui surprit un brin la jeune fille.

" Je t'ai manqué on dirait." sourit-elle.

" Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Je voulais aussi te dire ..."

Envy rougit, ne savant trop comment lui avouer ses sentiments.

" Oui ?" demanda Maëlle.

" Je ... euh ... tu sais, depuis que je te connais ... je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. Et tu sais, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut en dire autant."

( _Ndla : tu m'étonne ! _) Maëlle attendit patiemment la suite de son récit.

" Ca c'est sûr, y'en a très peu qui soient arrivés à ce que toi tu as fait. A vrai dire y'a personne. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant, vu que tu es absolument unique. Une vraie perle, pour ne pas dire un diamant, et euh ... j'aime beaucoup venir te voir, même si c'est dur ..."

"Envy. Où veux-tu en venir, on a pas toute la nuit." coupa-t-elle.

L'homonculus prit une superbe teinte bordeaux. Il baissa les yeux, et dit d'une toute petite voix :

" Jeèm."

" Quoi ?"

" Jtèm."

" Je comprends rien, parle plus fort et surtout articule." fit Maëlle.

" JE T'AIME ! Là t'as compris ?" s'exclama-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

" Oui, là au moins c'est clair."

Un silence passa. Il repassa, tourna et vira dans le garage. Il fit même quelques cabrioles tiens.

" Alors comme ça tu m'aime ?" fit Maëlle, la surprise passée.

(_ Ndla : c'est moi ou c'est pas une flèche cette fille ?_)

" Oui je t'aime. Je l'ai compris hier. Je ne peux vraiment pas rester longtemps, alors, autant que je sache maintenant si ... c'est réciproque ou non." répondit Envy.

Pour toute réponse, Maëlle lui prit le visage et l'embrassa avec gourmandise.

" Ca te va comme réponse ?" souffla-t-elle.

" Je vais la prendre comme un oui."

" Mais c'est un oui. Je t'aime Envy."

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avant qu'il ne soit contraint de repartir. Au manoir, il évita Lyra. Celle-là, il allait devoir s'en occuper. Il éait sûr que c'était elle qui l'avait dénoncé à Dante. L'homonculus regagna sa chambre. Le lendemain, Envy attrapa la bonne et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

" Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a balancé sale garce. Pour ça j'ai un compte à régler avec toi." dit-il menaçant.

" Je ... je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres, tout comme toi." se défendit Lyra.

" Eh bien en voilà un autre : tâche de me foutre la paix autrement je t'arrache la tronche, t'a pigé ?" dit Envy.

" Si ... si tu me frappe, maître Dante saura que c'est toi !"

" Alors arrange-toi pour que je n'ai pas à le faire."

Il relâcha Lyra, à présent terrifiée. Dante l'avait chargée de surveiller l'homonculus, voir s'il fréquentait toujours l'humaine. Pour le moment, elle n'avait rien pu surprendre. Envy agissait aussi normalement que possible, bien qu'il pensait sans cesse à Maëlle. Il savait aussi que Lyra le surveillait, et il l'intimidait.

" _Qui sait si la vieille ne va pas demander aux autres de me surveiller aussi. Comme si j'étais encore un gosse ! Des fois si je m'écoutais, je lui exploserais la tête à cette antiquité._" songea Envy.

Le soir tant attendu par l'homonculus arriva. Il se métamorphosa en chauve-souris, et sortit par la fenêtre. Le voyage fut rapide de cette manière. Maëlle l'accueillit une nouvelle fois dans le garage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Madame Dante ?" fit Lyra.

" Oui ?"

" Je reviens de la chambre d'Envy."

" Laisse-moi deviner : il n'y est pas." dit Dante.

" Non madame. Le lit n'est même pas défait." précisa la domestique.

" Je vois. Il ose braver mes ordres. Très bien, je le punirais à son retour." décida Dante.

Lyra fit une rapide courbette, et sortit. Elle avait longuement hésité avant d'en parler à Dante : Envy lui faisait peur. Mais elle ne voulait pas contrarier la vieille dame, craignant un renvoi. Envy revint donc dans sa chambre, sans se douter de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. La lumière s'alluma, et l'androgyne sursauta.

Il eut des sueurs froides en découvrant son maître dans sa chambre.

" Suis-moi Envy." dit-elle.

L'homonculus ne bougea pas. Elle répéta son ordre brutalement, et il fut contraint d'obéir. Au passage, elle demanda à Lyra de réveiller Lust. Envy eut de plus en plus peur. Dante le mena dans une pièce vide. Lust arriva, intriguée.

Lyra la fit patienter dehors. La brune sursauta lorsqu'elle perçut les cris de douleur d'Envy. Elle en devina bien vite la cause. Cela dura une bonne demi-heure. Puis Dante ouvrit la porte, et la fit entrer. Lust aperçut Envy à genoux, les bras retenus par des chaînes. Il était blessé de partout, et crachait du sang. Lust déglutit, horrifiée par ce spectacle et par la cruauté de leur maître. Dante restait relativement impassible.

" Lust, j'ai une mission pour toi. Vu que notre petit Envy a encore osé me désobéir, tu va faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus." commença-t-elle.

Que voulait-elle dire ?

" Tu es déjà allée dans ce village, et tu sais à quoi ressemble cette fille."

" NON !" s'exclama Envy.

Lust ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Elle avait très bien compris ce que voulait leur maître. Envy tirait sur ses chaînes tout en criant. Lust acquiesça et s'en alla. Dante regarda une dernière fois Envy, qui à présent avait les larmes aux yeux.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maëlle regarda l'heure : neuf heures trente, ça va, elle pouvait encore rester debout. La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. En bas, son père écoutait de la musique, et sa mère devait probablement faire encore un peu de couture. Bref, une soirée paisible en perspective. La jeune fille lut quelques pages, et décida d'aller contempler les étoiles. Ce faisant, elle pensa à Envy. Il était mignon, mais Maëlle songea qu'elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui. Il venait de Central, c'était là tout ce qu'elle connaissait d'Envy. Faudrait quand même qu'elle l'interroge sur sa vie.

Tout à coup, elle entendit un grand bruit, genre porte ouverte violemment. Mäelle délaissa sa fenêtre, et alla voir. Elle aperçut alors la femme brune qui était venue chercher Envy. L'adolescente la vit tendre une mains, et transpercer son père avec ses ongles. La mère et Elisa poussèrent un cri strident, avant de se faire percer la tête. Lust soupira. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'étage. Maëlle referma vivement sa porte, et sauta par sa fenêtre, heureusement, elle n'était pas bien haut. Pieds nus, elle se mit à courir. Lust l'aperçut se sauver, et sauta elle aussi.

L'homonculus était rapide, et Maëlle l'entendait se rapprocher de plus en plus. La jeune fille se décida à crier pour attirer l'attention des voisins, et ainsi espérer qu'on vienne la secourir. Quelqu'un l'entendit justement.

" Nii-san ! Réveille-toi !" fit Alphonse en secouant son frère.

" Je suis déjà réveillé ! Qui est-ce qui braille ?" maugréa Ed.

" C'est une jeune fille. Oh mais ... c'est Lust !" répondit Al depuis la fenêtre.

" Lust ? Ici ?"

Alphonse sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Avec son corps de métal, bonjour le barouf. Ed passa rapidement un pantalon, il avait déjà le t-shirt. Puis il entreprit de rejoindre son petit frère. De son côté, Maëlle trébucha mais ne tomba pas. Lust était tout près, prête à lui enfoncer ses terribles ongles dans la chair. Maëlle finit par s'effondrer. Elle se retourna le temps de voir Lust tendre une main. L'adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre.

" Désolée." fit Lust.

Tout à coup, Lust fut violemment projetée sur le côté. Maëlle découvrit une gigantesque armure. L'homonculus se releva.

" Tiens ! Alphonse Elric. Le monde est petit." fit Lust.

La brune tendit à nouveau la mains, les jongles jaillirent. Au même moment, un claquement se fit entendre, et un mur poussa devant Al.

" Et voilà bien sûr le Full Metal." fit Lust en rétractant ses ongles.

" C'est pas possible de vous trouver partout ! Vous êtes pires que des mouches à viande." rétorqua Edward.

" Crois-le ou non, mais toi et la boîte de conserve n'êtes pas ma cible."

Edward jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la jeune fille, toujours par terre. En quoi pouvait-elle bien intéresser les homonculus ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'allait pas la laisser aux mains de ses monstres. Il claqua aussitôt des mains, et attaqua le premier. De grands pics de terre jaillirent pour aller embrocher l'homonculus. Cette dernière bondit en l'air, et envoya ses dix ongles droit sur le blondinet.

Ils se heurtèrent au muret de protection d'Al. Puis tous deux combinèrent une attaque qui fit mouche.

" Al ! Emène la fille vite !" ordonna Ed.

" Mais et toi ?"

" T'occupe, c'est pas moi qu'elle veut."

Lust commençait à se relever. Al se précipita vers Maëlle, la prit dans ses bras et s'en alla en courant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La porte de la pièce où était enchaîné Envy s'ouvrit et se referma presque aussitôt. L'homonculus pensa que c'était encore Dante. Ainsi, elle voulait le briser davantage. Envy aperçut soudain un éclat rouge qu'on portait à sa bouche.

" Tiens."

Envy avala la pierre et releva la tête.

" Wrath ? Tu sais que si on te voit t'es mal barré ?" fit Envy.

" T'inquiètes j'ai fais gaffe." répondit le garçon.

Il lui fit relever la tête, et déversa une poignée de pierres rouges dans la bouche d'Envy. Ses blessures se cicactrisèrent aussitôt, et il eut bientôt assez de force pour briser ses chaînes. Il se releva en même temps que Wrath.

" Je te revaudrais ça." dit-il.

" J'y compte bien. Maintenant file." répondit Wrath.

Envy ouvrit la fenêtre, se métamorphosa en oiseau et fila rejoindre Maëlle. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Il vola aussi vite qu'il put, et arriva devant la maison de la jeune fille. Il reprit forme humaine. La porte avait été enfoncée. Envy se précipita à l'intérieur. Il découvrit les parents de la jeune fille et la bonne baignant dans leur sang. L'androgyne courut à l'étage, redoutant ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Rien. Pas de corps, seulement la fenêtre ouverte. Envy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait pu se sauver ...

" _Ouais mais Lust doit être ses trousse. Faut que je me grouille._"

Envy sauta donc lui aussi par la fenêtre, jamais deux sans trois. Il examina le sol pour découvrir les empreintes de chaussures de Lust. Il les suivit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Merci." fit Maëlle en prenant la tasse de chocolat chaud qui lui tendait Alphonse.

" Puis-je te tutoyer ? " demanda l'armure.

" Bien sûr. Tiens au fait je m'appelle Maëlle. Et toi c'est Al c'est ça ?"

" Alphonse pour être précis. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait Lust ?"

" Me tuer comme mes parents et Elisa je suppose." répondit la jeune fille après une gorgée.

" Sais-tu pourquoi ?" continua Al.

" NON ! Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois !" s'exclama Maëlle désespérée.

La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Al posa son énorme main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Les sanglots finirent par s'apaiser. A ce moment-là, Ed entra dans la chambre, une épaule en sang. Al l'aida à se soigner.

" C'était quoi cette bonne femme ?" demanda Maëlle.

" Une homonculus. Un être humain artificiel créé par l'alchimie. On les reconnaît grâce au tatouage rouge qu'ils portent, un dragon qui se mord la queue." expliqua Ed.

" Un tatouage ? Alors ... Envy serait un homonculus ?" fit Maëlle.

" Envy ? Tu le connais ?" releva Al.

" Oui. C'est ... mon p'tit ami."

La mâchoire d'Edward fit alors une chute spectaculaire. SON QUOI ? La jeune fille s'étonna de l'air totalement ahuri des deux garçons.

" Envy ? Ton ..." commença Ed.

" PETIT AMI ?" continua Al.

" Ca vous étonne ? Vous le connaissez ?" demanda Maëlle.

" Un peu qu'on le connaît ! C'est mon pire ennemi." révéla Ed.

" Oh. Tu peux m'en dire plus sur lui dans ce cas ?"

Ed lui raconta alors d'où venaient les homonculus, ce qu'ils faisaient ( tuer des gens), leur pouvoirs etc. Maëlle fut assez stupéfaite d'apprendre ce que son petit ami faisait de ses loisirs.

Lust se remettait péniblement de l'attaque d'Ed. Soudain, elle fut brutalement saisie par les cheveux et plaquée au sol.

" Maëlle ! Où elle est ?" gronda Envy.

" Envy ..." fit Lust.

" OU ELLE EST ?"

" T'as qu'à demander au Full Metal. Lui et son frangibus se sont interposés." répondit Lust.

" Rentre au manoir. Tout de suite."

" Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Envy."

L'homonculus qui s'éloignait, fit volte-face et lui décrocha un violent coup de pied dans la tête. Lust alla s'écraser quelques mètres derrière. Envy bondit ensuite sur elle et lui immobilisa les poignets.

" Tu va comme si pour une fois." dit-il.

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna en un éclair. Mais Lust ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle lança ses ongles, qu'Envy évita d'une roue. Elle voulait la bagarre ? Elle allait l'avoir. Bien qu'il aie fort à faire pour éviter ses ongles, il avait l'avantage. Lust était épuisée par son premier combat avec les Elric, puis Envy était très fort.

Il parvint à briser les ongles de Lust, avant de plonger une main dans son estomac. Envy le lui arracha, et le vida des pierres rouges. Lust hurla, mais Envy la fit taire en lui brisant la nuque. Ceci fait, il se mit à la recherche de Maëlle.

" On fait quoi grand frère ?" demanda Al à Ed.

" Je sais pas. On peut la laisser toute seule, elle ne tiendra jamais face aux homonculus." répondit Ed.

Ils avaient installé Maëlle dans le lit d'Alphonse. La jeune fille dormait à présent, éreintée par les émotions et sa course du soir.

" Tu crois que c'est vrai son histoire avec Envy ?" reprit Al.

" Je pense plutôt qu'il essaie de la berner. Pour quoi, ça c'est le point d'interrogation." répondit l'aîné.

Les frères tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, dévoilant Envy. Ed et Al sursautèrent.

" Envy." fit l'aîné.

" Yo le nain." répondit l'homonculus.

" Envy, tu es venu !" s'exclama Maëlle.

L'homonculus lui sourit avec tendresse, ce qui déconcerta les deux frères. Il voulut aller vers elle, mais le Full Metal s'interposa.

" Laisse-la tranquille." dit-il.

" Te mêle pas de ça crevette." rétorqua Envy.

" Qui tu traite de crevette miniature tête de palmier ?" s'exclama Ed.

" Bon écoute Full Metal, j'ai pas envie de te casser la gueule pour une fois, alors ne me provoque pas. Je sui venu la chercher _elle_." fit Envy d'un air las.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? La livrer à Lust ?" insista Ed.

" T'es vraiment borné toi. Je vais pas la livrer à qui que ce soit. Toutes façons Lust est morte. Allez viens ma puce."

Maëlle rejoignit Envy et lui prit la main. Ed n'en revenait pas.

" Lust est morte ? Comment ça se fait ?" demanda Al.

" Je l'ai tuée. Allez bonne nuit."

" Oh Envy ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" interrogea Maëlle, contrariée.

" Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire, crois-moi." répondit Envy.

Il l'entraîna dehors, laissant les frères Elric sous le choc. Eh ben, s'ils s'étaient attendus à celle-là ! Envy avec une petite amie ! Ils devaient rêver là ! Pourtant, la blessure d'Ed était là pour leur confirmer le contraire. Impensable, cette histoire.


	5. Séparés

**Et on continue ! Dépêchez-vous de lire que je puisse mettre la prochaine XD ! Nan, prenez votre temps, je sais bien qu'on a pas le temps d'être tout le temps sur le site. Fini les vacances ! Merci pour tout les coms ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Envy attends ! Où veux-tu qu'on aille ?" demanda Maëlle.

" Prévenir la police pour tes parents déjà. Ensuite, tu ira chez Mireille." répondit l'homonculus.

" Dis, Edward m'a dit à propos des homonculus."

Envy tiqua, et lâcha sa main. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres devant elle.

" Et ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

" C'est vrai que tu as tué plein de gens ?"

Maudit Full Metal ! Qu'allait-elle penser de lui maintenant ? Sûr qu'après ça, elle ne voudrait plus de lui. Après tout ... peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Envy se tourna vers elle, mais n'osa pas la regarder en face.

" Oui c'est vrai. Je suis un homonculus, un être artificiel, un monstre sans âme." répondit-il.

Envy lui parla alors de tout : de Dante, d'Hohenheim, il lui avoua même son âge. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la mâchoire de Maëlle d'aller dire bonjour à ses orteils. Il avait 400 ans ! Eh ben, il était drôlement bien conservé. A la fin de son récit, Envy lui reprit la main, et la conduisit chez Mireille. Il lui raconta tout, et lui demanda de prendre soin d'elle. Ceci fait, Envy partit sans un au revoir.

" Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?" demanda Mireille.

" Non. Viens je vais tout te dire." répondit Maëlle.

Envy de son côté, erra un moment dans la nuit. Il finit par s'asseoir sous un pont. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner chez Dante, elle le tuerait à coup sûr. D'un autre côté, être séparé de Maëlle ne lui disait vraiment rien. C'était son premier amour quand même. Mais au vu de ce qu'il était et surtout ce qu'il avait fait, Envy ne pouvait rien espérer de bon. L'androgyne soupira, et s'allongea.

" _J'y pense : quand le maître apprendra que Lust a échoué, elle risque d'envoyer les autres. A cause de moi Maëlle est en danger, et la famille de sa meilleure copine aussi. Je ne peux pas les laisser les tuer._" se dit-il.

Sa décision prise, l'homonculus ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver un improbable sommeil. Le lendemain, Dante découvrit la fuite d'Envy. Inutile de dire qu'elle était furieuse. Lust n'étant pas revenue, elle comprit très bien ce qu'il en était. La fille était toujours en vie.

" Sloth, Wrath, Gluttony ! Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !" cria-t-elle.

Les trois homonculus hochèrent la tête, et sortirent du manoir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Envy se présenta chez Mireille de bon matin.

" Il faut que Maëlle s'en aille. Si elle reste elle vous mets tous en danger." dit-il.

" Mais où veut-tu qu'elle aille ?" objecta Mireille.

" Ne t'en fais pas, j'y ai réfléchi. Je m'occuperais de ses poursuivants, et vous restez en dehors de ça." répondit Envy.

Maëlle arriva à ce moment-là. Mireille lui avait prêté quelques vêtements. Elle fut un peu surprise de voir l'homonculus. Mireille lui relata ce que venait de lui dire Envy. Ce dernier fuyait son regard. Maëlle fut d'accord pour s'en aller. Elle suivit donc Envy au-dehors.

" Où m'emmène-tu ?" demanda-t-elle.

" A l'abri." répondit-il simplement.

Envy la conduisit dans un hôtel, et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il y frappa.

" Envy ?" s'exclama Edward en ouvrant.

Sans un mot, l'adolescent prit Maëlle par les épaules et la poussa dans l'appartement.

" Tâche de prendre soin d'elle, sinon t'auras affaire à moi." dit-il.

Il tourna les talons sans plus de manière. Ed ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il sortit dans le couloir, et rattrapa son ennemi quand il arriva aux escaliers.

" Attends une minute ! Tu pourrais t'expliquer !" dit-il.

" J'ai pas de compte à te rendre crevette." rétorqua Envy.

" La crevette elle te dit merde, tête de palmier !"

Envy se retourna l'air menaçant. Ed ne parut pas plus ému que ça.

" Sache juste que les autres homonculus vont débarquer. Lust a déjà eu ses parents, ils viennent pour finir le travail. Je vais m'en occuper, mais toi, fiche le camp avec Maëlle. A Central elle sera en sûreté." expliqua enfin Envy.

Il descendit les escaliers, laissant un Full Metal perplexe. Envy lui demandait implicitement de l'aide. Si on lui avait dit ça un jour, il aurait explosé de rire. Alphonse le rejoignit.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Nii-san ?" questionna-t-il.

" On s'en va. Notre train nous attends." répondit Ed.

Ed retourna chercher Maëlle, puis tous trois gagnèrent la gare. Ils trouvèrent leur train, et y montèrent. Ed et Al s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, Maëlle en face. La jeune fille se mura dans un silence qui dura jusqu'à Central. Ed ne cessait de l'observer. Ainsi, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Envy. Fallait le faire quand même.

Edward l'amena au Q.G. Il avait un rapport à rendre au colonel.

" Ah ! Le petit Full Metal est de retour." lança Mustang.

" C'est qui que vous traitez de si petit qu'on le confond avec une virgule ?" répliqua Edward.

Mustang esquissa un sourire, quand il remarqua Maëlle. Il écarquilla les yeux. Edward ramenait une fille ? Oh oh ! Intéressant. Mais ... Roy la connaissait. Il l'avait vue lors de sa dernière mission, quand il était venu cherche l'alchimiste aux chimères. Que faisait-elle là ?

" Tu nous a ramené ta petite copine, Full Metal ?" demanda Roy en prenant le rapport.

Curieusement, Edward ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'attendre que le colonel lise son rapport. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, Al invita Maëlle à faire de même. Les autres militaires l'observaient avec curiosité. Elle avait l'air sombre quand même. Roy commença à lire le fameux rapport, en pestant déjà sur sa longueur.

Ed allait protester, quand il sentit une main sur son bras.

" Ne dis rien, sinon il va continuer." fit doucement Maëlle.

Edward l'écouta. Roy haussa un sourcil. Bon. Il réagirait bien à la prochaine pique. Surtout si elle portait sur sa taille. Edward commençait à bouillir. Maëlle leva les yeux vers le colonel.

" La bonne hauteur, cher monsieur, c'est quand on a les pieds bien sur terre. Ed au moins, il ne risque pas d'avoir la tête dans les nuages." dit-elle.

" Ca non, il a déjà du mal à l'avoir au-dessus de mon bureau." continua Mustang.

" Pas étonnant avec toute cette paperasse que vous laissez traîner colonel." rétorqua Edward.

" T'occupe pas de mes papiers, le nain."

Cette fois Maëlle mit carrément un bras devant le blondinet.

" Laisse Edward, faut bien un peu de désordre pour faire style de bosser." dit-elle.

Roy se redressa, interloqué qu'elle ose insinuer qu'il en foutait pas une. Maëlle le dévisagea tranquillement, un tiers de sourire aux lèvres. Edward se cala contre le dossier du divan, l'air moqueur. Roy se remit à la lecture de son rapport, en silence cette fois. Ben, si les civils se mettaient à le traiter de feignasse maintenant, où allait-on.

" C'est pas croyable ce que tu peux mettre comme pagaille là où tu vas Edward." dit-il néanmoins.

" Ouais, une habitude que j'ai prise depuis que je suis chez vous je suppose."

" Très drôle. Tu pourrais faire attention tout de même."

" C'est vrai ça Ed, tu pourrais te casser un ongle." fit Maëlle de façon à ce que lui seul entende.

Edward sourit. Marrante la copine du palmier.

" Tu nous coûte de plus en cher, mon petit." renchérit Mustang.

" Désolé." soupira le blond.

Roy termina de lire le document, et le reposa bruyamment.

" Donc, toujours rien." conclut-il.

" Je n'y peux rien si vous vous êtes encore planté." répliqua Edward.

" Mesure tes paroles Full Metal. Passons à autre chose. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu nous ramène cette jeune fille ?"

" Navré colonel, je ne peux rien dire. Elle va rester avec nous quelque temps, mais je vous jure que vous ne la remarquerez même pas." répondit Edward.

" Peut-être qu'elle pourrait m'expliquer alors." continua Roy en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

Elle haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire " si tu crois que je vais me laisser prendre à ton jeu ..."

" Non plus." dit-elle.

" Puis-je au moins connaître votre prénom, jeune fille ?"

" Oui vous puis-je. Je m'apelle Maëlle."

" Ravi de te connaître Maëlle. C'est joli comme prénom." fit Roy.

" Merci."

Edward soupira : il n'était pas payable. Ca il savait se servir de son charme pour arriver à ses fins. Mais Maëlle semblait y résister. Pour une fois.

" Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Allez psshhht !" fit Roy avec un geste de la main.

" Trop aimable." lança Ed en se levant.

Tous trois sortirent du bureau.

" Dites, il est spécial votre colonel." fit Maëlle.

" Tu crois pas si bien dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !" approuva Edward.

" Vu comment il se la pète, je te comprends."

Roy les rattrapa dans le couloir.

" Oui colonel ?" fit Alphonse.

" Je me demandais, tu ne compte pas la loger dans ta chambre, si ? " dit-il.

" Euh ..." fit Ed.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais. Y'a une chambre de libre pas loin. Si vous voulez bien me suivre." reprit Roy à l'adresse de Maëlle.

La jeune fille le suivit. Le colonel comptait bien en profiter pour en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Full Metal ramenait une fille !

" Alors, d'où venez-vous ?" interrogea-t-il.

" D'une petite ville pas loin d'ici." répondit Maëlle.

" Et comment avez-vous connu Edward ?"

" Par hasard. Un hasard dont je me serais bien passée."

" Pourquoi, il a été incorrect avec vous ?" demanda-t-il.

" Non non du tout. Ce sont plutôt les circonstances de notre rencontre que j'aurais préféré éviter." expliqua Maëlle.

Mouais. On ne faisait pas plus clair. Ils arrivèrent à la porte de la chambre.

" Voilà, c'est ici. Si vous avez besoin d'aide faites-moi signe." annonça-t-il.

Maëlle le regarda. Roy sentit un de ses murs s'effriter. Cette enfant le désarmait complètement. Maëlle sourit.

" Vous êtes plutôt gentil en fin de compte. Assez arrogant, mais gentil. Merci de votre accueil." dit-elle.

Roy lui rendit son sourire, et la regarda entrer. Un peu plus tard, elle retrouva Ed et Al au réfectoire. Naturellement, Roy se livra encore à son jeu favori : taquiner le Full Metal.

" S'il vous plaît colonel, j'aimerais déjeuner dans le calme." intervint Maëlle.

Roy la regarda. Misère ! Mais comment faisait-elle pour le déstabiliser simplement en le regardant de ses grands yeux turquoise ? Edward put s'asseoir, Maëlle se mit en face, et le colonel à côté d'Ed. Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme, à la grande surprise du blondinet. Visiblement, Maëlle avait une certaine ascendance sur Mustang. Remarque, il est vrai qu'elle avait un visage pour le moins désarmant. C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait attiré chez Envy. A ce propos, comment s'en sortait-il ?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Envy se récpetionna souplement sur ses mains. Gluttony était plus dur à combattre qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais Envy savait qu'il lui faisait peur, aussi s'en servait-il pour déstabiliser son adversaire. Gluttony hésitait à l'attaquer.

Envy savait également le seul moyen de le vaincre était de le priver de ses pierres rouges, situées dans l'estomac. Envy évita les coups de poings du gros homme, ainsi que ses ... coups de ventre. L'androgyne parvint passer derrière lui, et monta sur son dos. Envy passa les jambes autour au cou de Gluttony, et serra fortement. Puis il se pencha en arrière, et le fit passer par-dessus lui. L'homonculus tomba avec fracas. Envy plonga la main dans son dos, déclenchant un hurlement de la part de son adversaire. Puis l'adolescent arracha l'estomac de Gluttony et le vida de ses pierres rouges. Ceci fait, il lui brisa la nuque. Un de moins. Restait Sloth et Wrath. Envy délaissa Gluttony qui fondait. Il ne fut pas long à trouver Wrath.

" Tu va aussi tuer ma maman ?" demanda-t-il.

" Si elle essaie de s'en prendre à ma copine oui." répondit Envy.

" Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de lui faire du mal, à ta petite amie, mais si si tu t'en prends à ma mère, tu me trouvera sur ta route." avertit Wrath.

" Je sais. Moi non plus je ne voulais pas m'en prendre aux autres, mais je n'ai pas le choix : je ne peux pas vous laisser lui faire du mal."

" Tu as une dette envers moi tu te souviens ? Alors c'est le moment de t'en acquitter : ne touche pas à ma mère." rappela Wrath.

" Très bien. De toute façon j'ai une autre idée." annonça Envy.

Les deux homonculus se séparèrent sur ces bonnes paroles. Wrath retourna auprès de Sloth, pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Envy de son côté, décida de rentrer au manoir. Il se métamorphosa en oiseau, et fit rapidement le trajet. Puis il se posa sur le toit. Tout d'abord, s'occuper de la boniche. Lyra devait être en train de s'occuper du linge en ce moment même. Envy marcha sur le toit, vers la pièce où était entassé le linge de Dante. Il descendit par la gouttière. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil discret par la fenêtre. Ouais, elle était bien là. Lyra se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit pour aérer un peu. Envy sourit.

Puis il entra d'un bond dans la pièce, marcha droit vers Lyra et lui brisa la nuque.

La pauvre mourut sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Envy laissa là le cadavre, et sortit avec précaution de la pièce. Il savait exactement où trouver son maître. S'il agissait rapidement et en silence, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de réagir.

De plus, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il débarque ici. Envy ouvrit doucement la porte du salon. Elle était bien là, encore à bouquiner.

En passant, Envy se saisit d'un coupe-papier. L'homonculus marchait silencieusement. Dante ne l'entendit pas venir. Envy se trouva bientôt derrière elle. Dante remarqua une ombre sur la page de son livre. Elle tourna la tête, juste pour voir une lame s'enfoncer dans son front. Dante écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

" T'aurais pas dû te mêler de ma vie sentimentale, vieille bourrique." dit Envy en guise d'oraison funèbre.

Il regarda le cadavre de son maître avec indifférence, puis décida de le sortir d'ici. Il prit également celui de Lyra, qu'il jeta comme un paquet de chiffon à côté de celui de Dante. Envy prit quelques bout de bois qu'il disposa en vrac sur elles, avant d'allumer un grand feu. Il regarda ensuite les deux corps se consumer. Maintenant il était libre. Libre mais seul.


	6. Je t'aime quand même

**Mwarf la fin ! Si vous êtes gentils je mettrai la nouvelle aurjoud'hui. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cela faisait trois jours que Maëlle résidait au Q.G de Central. Trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas revu Envy aussi. Que faisait-il ? Etait-il arrivé à se débarrasser des autres homonculus ? Maëlle devait bien l'admettre, il lui manquait. Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais n'arrivait pas à le voir comme un monstre. Il avait tué des centaines de gens certes, mais les humains aussi. Leurs crasses ne valaient pas mieux que celle des homonculus. On frappa à sa porte.

" Entrez." dit-elle.

" Salut Maëlle. Je viens voir comment tu va." fit Al en entrant.

" Ah c'est gentil." répondit Maëlle en se détournant de la fenêtre.

" Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?" reprit l'armure.

" Je ne m'éclate pas des masses non plus. Comment allez-vous toi et ton frère ?"

" Ca va, on se repose avant notre prochain voyage. Ed fait quelques recherches."

Maëlle hocha la tête. Al ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il était clair qu'Envy manquait à leur nouvelle amie. Mais si elle était toujours poursuivie par les homonculus, ce n'était guère prudent de la ramener chez elle. Il faudrait qu'ils se renseignent à ce sujet, la jeune fille n'allait rester éternellement ici. Alphonse décida d'aller en parler à son frère. L'armure le trouva au milieu d'une pyramide de livres.

" Nii-san, je viens d'aller voir Maëlle." annonça-til.

" Ah, et comment va-t-elle ?"

" Ben c'est pas la joie. Je crois qu'Envy lui manque." révéla Alphonse.

" Perso, j'ai du mal à croire ce genre de truc. Comment peut-on aimer un sadique pareil ?" fit Ed en levant le nez de son livre.

" Tu sais, quand on y réfléchit les humains aussi sont sadiques. On en a croisé pas mal d'ailleurs. Je crois que les homonculus ne sont pas si différents de ça que nous. Les humains aussi sont cruels, égoïstes, sadiques et meurtriers." exposa Alphonse.

" Mouais ... vu sous cet angle. Je suppose que tu veux qu'on les aide à se retrouver ?" devina Ed.

" Exactement."

Edward soupira, et se leva. Il commença à ranger ses livres, aidé de son petit frère. Ensuite, tous deux sortirent du Q.G. Ils louèrent un taxi et allèrent à la gare, direction la petite ville de Maëlle. Une fois qu'ils y furent, ils se demandèrent comment localiser Envy.

" Sans compter qu'on risque de tomber sur les autres." ajouta Alphonse.

" S'il le faut ... allez en route. On finira bien par le trouver, c'est pas bien grand ici." dit Edward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

De son côté, Envy se trouvait face à Sloth. Wrath était un peu anxieux : si sa mère attaquait, l'homonculus androgyne serait forcé de se défendre. Et il redoutait l'issue de ce combat.

" Inutile d'en venir aux mains Sloth. Tu n'a plus aucune raison de le faire." lança Envy.

" Le maître me l'a ordonné." répondit Sloth.

" Le maître est mort. Par conséquent son ordre ne vaut plus." révéla Envy.

" Tu l'a tué ?" demanda Wrath.

" Comment as-tu pu seulement pensé à lever la main sur elle ? Elle devait nous rendre humains." rappela Sloth.

" Oh mais réfléchis un peu, et ouvre les yeux ! Elle n' a jamais eu l'intention de le faire. Notre maître ne voulait la pierre philosophale que pour elle seule, pour ne pas mourir." répliqua l'adolescent.

" Tu mens !" s'exclama Sloth.

" Ah non ? Je te signale que ça fait 400 ans je la connais. Nous autres homonculus n'avons jamais été que des instruments pour elle, des pions. Je ne l'ai compris qu'après un long moment. Crois-moi Sloth : Dante se fichait éperdument de nous."

Sloth avait du mal à y croire, pourtant Envy connaissait Dante mieux que personne. Lui seul pouvait donc savoir ses véritables objectifs. Et maintenant que Dante était morte, à quoi bon espérer ?

" Qu'allons-nous devenir à présent ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Rien. On va simplement continuer à vivre, aussi normalement que possible. Parce qu'on a rien d'autre à faire." répondit Envy.

" Viens maman, on rentre." dit Wrath en lui prenant la main.

" Retournez au manoir, c'est ce que vous avez de mieux à faire." ajouta Envy.

" Et toi ?" demanda Sloth.

" J'arrive."

Envy les regarda partir. Wrath se retourna, et lui sourit. Envy s'en alla aussi, et se dirigea vers la maison de Maëlle. Dire qu'il allait devoir renoncer à elle pour de bon ... cette pensée lui serra le coeur.

" Te voilà Envy." entendit-il.

" Ed ? Al ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" demanda-t-il.

" On vient pour Maëlle." répondit Alphonse.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, elle a un problème ?" demanda Envy d'un ton inquiet.

" Non pas vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas la joie." continua Al.

" Comment ça ?"

" Tu lui manque."

Envy eut l'air surpris. Se pouvait-il que Maëlle l'aime encore ?

" Te fous pas de moi boîte à sucre." répondit-il.

" C'est la vérité. C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Voir s'il y a moyen d'améliorer son humeur." intervint Ed.

L'homonculus reporta ses yeux violets sur le blondinet. Puis il croisa les bras. L'idée que le Full Metal lui vienne en aide l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

" Je sais à quoi tu pense. Moi non plus j'aime pas trop ça. Mais dis-toi bien que c'est elle que j'aide et non toi." reprit Ed.

" Hmph !"

" Alors, où sont tes copains ?" demanda Al.

" Lust et Gluttony sont morts. Sloth et Wrath ont renoncé." répondit Envy d'un ton désinvolte.

" Comment ça se fait ? Vous êtes plutôt du genre têtu d'habitude." reprit Ed.

" J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils n'aient plus à faire ce qu'on attendait d'eux."

" Tu veux dire que quelqu'un vous donne des ordres ?" releva Alphonse.

" Donnait des ordres. Maintenant on est libre. Donc toi aussi le nabot."

Alphonse retint son frère de se jeter sur l'homonculus.

" Donc vous ne nous créerez plus d'ennuis." dit Alphonse.

" Non, en principe non." fit Envy.

" Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Mais que va-tu faire maintenant ?" demanda Edward.

" Rien de spécial."

" Tu pourrais nous suivre dans ce cas." proposa Al.

" Pour aller où ?" interrogea Envy.

" Ben voir Maëlle quelle question."

Envy le regarda un moment. Ed lui tourna le dos et commença à s'en aller. Al lui emboîta le pas, suivit ensuite par Envy. Toutefois il se tenait à bonne distance. Le voyage retour s'effectua dans un silence complet. En même temps, que voulez-vous qu'ils se disent. C'est pas comme si c'était de super potes. Quelque temps plus tard, le trio se trouvait devant le Q.G. Envy resta à la grille, pendant que les frères allaient chercher Maëlle.

" Maëlle ? On peut entrer ?" demanda Edward en toquant à sa porte.

" Bien sûr."

Les frères entrèrent, et la trouvèrent sur son lit.

" On a une petite surprise pour toi, dehors." annonça Al.

" Une surprise ?" s'étonna Maëlle.

" Ouais. Allez dépêche." ajouta Ed.

La jeune fille se leva, et les suivit. De quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir ? Ils la conduisirent au-dehors. Edward lui désigna sa gauche. Maëlle aperçut une silhouette familière vêtue de noir, et arborant de longs cheveux verts, appuyée contre le mur.

" ENVY !" s'exclama-t-elle.

L'homonculus se redressa, et la regarda courir vers lui. Il reçut Maëlle dans les bras et la souleva légèrement de terre. La jeune fille l'embrassa vigoureusement.

" Maëlle ! Mon petit ange ! Tu m'a manqué tu sais." lui dit-il.

" Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, mon chéri."

" Tu m'aime encore ? Malgré ce que je suis ?" demanda Envy.

" Bien sûr. J'y ai réfléchi ces derniers jours. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été créé par l'alchimie que ça fait de toi un monstre. Moi on m'a toujours dit que ce n'était pas la naissance qui comptait, mais ce que l'on devenait." répondit-elle.

" Justement, je n'ai pas mené ce qu'on appeler une vie exemplaire." rappela Envy.

" Ca c'est sûr. Mais ça va changer maintenant. Et puis tu sais, les humains aussi en ont fait de belles. Humains et homonculus ne sont pas aussi différents qu'on veut bien le croire. Alors bon ..." reprit Maëlle.

" C'est vrai. Mais dis-moi, que va-tu faire ? Je veux dire ... où va-tu loger ?" questionna Envy.

" Sûrement chez Mireille. Sa mère me l'a proposé avant que je parte."

" Oh. On pourra continuer à se voir alors ?"

" Ben j'espère bien !"

Envy pouffa de rire, et la serra contre lui. Après un moment, Maëlle se sépara de lui pour aller dire au revoir au colonel et aux deux frangins.

" Ah ? Vous partez déjà ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Oui, je n'allais pas rester là 107 ans non plus. Merci bien de m'avoir accueillie ici." dit-elle.

" Remercie plutôt le n ... Full Metal." corrigea Roy.

" J'y compte bien. Au revoir !"

Roy lui fit un signe de la main, tandis qu'elle repartait en compagnie des frères Elric.

" Merci aussi de votre aide. J'ai des dettes envers vous." reprit Maëlle à la grille.

" T'en fais pas pour ça. Ca nous a fait plaisir de te connaître." répondit Edward.

" Ouais, reviens quand tu veux." ajouta Alphonse.

" Sans problème. Allez à un de ces jours !"

" Au revoir !" dirent-ils.

Maëlle rejoignit Envy dont elle prit la main. Tous deux s'éloignèrent du Q.G. La jeune fille alla habiter chez sa meilleure amie, tandis que l'homonculus retournait au manoir, où l'attendaient Sloth et Wrath. Pride apprit bientôt la disparition de leur maître, ainsi que celle de Lust et Gluttony. Ca ne l'émut pas le moins du monde. Il fut même plutôt satisfait du décès de Dante. Enfin il avait les coudées franches. Sloth continuerait à travailler avec lui, pas de raison pour que cela cesse. Quant à Wrath et Envy, ils tâchaient de s'occuper comme ils pouvaient. Surtout Wrath, son aîné étant souvent avec sa petite copine. Qui sait, peut-être que lui aussi en aurait une un jour. Justement, y'avait au parc une petite fille blonde qui le regardait souvent. Un ballon roula aux pieds de Wrath. L'enfant vint le chercher.

" Tu veux jouer avec nous ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Wrath la regarda un instant :

" Ouais d'accord."


End file.
